


Picture

by Sakuyan



Series: NoctZero Vault [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Phone backgrounds, but noctis knows how to reassure him, precious boys, pureblood noctis, zero is a little insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: A background shouldn't bother Zero. But for some reason... it does.





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Second of my favorites being reposted. ;3 We'll see how many more I manage to cough out. XD
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. xP

Prompto may be an annoying pain in the ass, but no one could deny the aristocrat took amazing pictures.

Zero flicks through the ones the hyperactive blond sent him, smiling at the ones where Noctis proudly holds a fish he caught and where he’s looking content. There’s one, however, which remains his favorite, and will be until Prompto manages to top it.

It’s one where the pureblood was beginning to summon Ramuh, and his eyes light up a pinkish red hue, fangs bared as he prepares to rain hell on whoever dared to cross his path. Zero blushes a little when he remembers Prompto sending it to him with the caption _LOOK AT UR MAN BEIN’ AWESOME_ and the red hue that coated his entire face when saw how damn _hot_ his mate looked.

Zero saved it as his phone background, and it continued to remain so to this day. The journey Noctis and his friends were on is a dangerous one; one where the new king told the former hunter he wasn’t allowed to be on. The silveret fought to change Noctis’s mind, yet if there’s one thing everyone knows about Noctis Lucis Caelum, it’s that he’s stubborn and very protective over his mate.

He comes by Hammerhead every now and again to check up on him. Zero can’t help but cling childishly to the king whenever he does show up, because he knows one day the one he loves above everything may not come back. 

Noctis smiles whenever he exits the Regalia and gets greeted with an armful of his beloved. He holds the ex-human like he’s a fragile piece of glass who could break at any moment as he kisses his temple and whispers how much he missed him. Zero can’t help but hold for dear life; he can never put in words how much this one man became his reason to live and fight another day.

During one of the pureblood’s visits, he drops his phone (as he always does; Noctis is terrible with keeping a handle on the darn thing) and Zero picks it up. They know each other’s passwords to their cells (there’s no secrets between them whatsoever) so Zero puts it in and looks at his mate’s background for a few moments. It’s a simple scenery photo; nothing special about it.

A strange kind of sadness pours in the former hunter’s blood. Their relationship is solidified enough Zero has confidence Noctis loves and cherishes him beyond all else, but… it’s odd. He figured the man would have him as his phone’s wallpaper. 

“Zerorin?” Noctis’s voice says from behind him. The vampire jumps and turns, his nose brushing against his mate’s. Noctis chuckles warmly and kisses his lips briefly before tilting his head. “I sensed you were sad, what’s wrong?”

“Oh.” Zero forgot the king can feel his every emotion through their bond, and a nervous smile forms on his lips. “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Nothing you feel is stupid, my treasured boy,” Noctis chides. He looks at his phone in the other male’s hand and nods. “Ahh, so that’s what it was. You were sad because my phone has a normal screensaver and yours has me?”

Zero blushes and coughs in his fist. “See, stupid. I know you love me; you prove it every day with what you do. I don’t need a phone background to realize it.”

“Silly boy,” the king murmurs, grabbing the younger man and pulling him until he’s firm against him. “I’ll tell you why. We’re surrounded by enemies at every corner and you know how bad I am at losing my phone. If someone who we’re fighting against saw you, they’d know you meant something to me and use you. I won’t…” Here Noctis buries his face within Zero’s silver locks. “I won’t let my carelessness turn you to a pawn.”

Zero blinks a few times. He can feel both mentally and physically how shook up his most precious person is by the thought. He wraps his arms around Noctis’s waist and kisses his neck. “I know you’ll protect me, Noct. You always have, ever since I was a child.”

“I know, my love. But…” Noctis pulls away and places his hands on either side of Zero’s face. “I will never let anyone hurt you. I have every intention of killing that arrogant Kuran once I find him. I’ll never forgive another pureblood family using you as a means to an end.”

“Noctis…” Zero puts his hand over the pureblood’s and interlocks their fingers. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I know Kaname’s death would hurt Yuuki, and I… I don’t want that.”

A small growl works its way out of Noctis’s throat as he squeezes his mate’s hand. “That girl hurt you beyond all comprehensible measure when her true heritage was revealed and she left with that bastard. I’ll never forgive her or him for what they did to you.”

“I know.” The ex-human brings the king’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss against the knuckles. “At first, it hurt like hell. I won’t deny that. If Yuuki didn’t leave with Kuran, I wouldn’t have ended up in the Lucis kingdom with you… and I wouldn’t be with you the way I am now. So honestly, I’m grateful she chose the path she did. It lead me to you.”

The pureblood looks stunned, and Zero chuckles fondly at the expression on his face. After a few seconds, Noctis seems to compose himself, and he hugs the smaller man once more. “Thank you, Zerorin. You always know what to say when I’m becoming engulfed by anger.”

“It’s part of the mate description,” Zero jokes, breathing in Noctis’s scent and sighing in content. He used to hate the smell of purebloods, and sometimes he still does, but the king’s scent was always something different. It carried kindness, warmth, and compassion; something many of them didn’t possess. Perhaps that’s the reason Zero was drawn to him to begin with.

“Lookie here!”’ a voice exclaims, and Zero would’ve jumped if it wasn’t for Noctis’s firm hold on him. “The lovebirds of the hour. You guys are so sweet I’m getting cavities.”

“Shut up, Prompto,” Noctis mutters, though his tone holds amusement rather than annoyance. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s late and we have to leave early tomorrow.”

“I can say the same to you, Noct, but it’s clear you’re getting all warm and cozy with your beloved Zero~” the aristocrat teases, a wide grin on his features. “It’s so adorable.”

“...” Zero blushes and hides his face within Noctis’s jacket, trying to get away from the _embarrassment_ he’s feeling at being caught. However, the pureblood seems to find it funny, as his frame vibrates with a heartwarming laugh. “...Don’t laugh at me.”

“Ah, aha, sorry. You’re just being so cute, I can’t help myself.”

Zero grumbles to himself, something about “stupid purebloods and aristocrats”, but whatever it is, it makes Prompto burst out laughing and Noctis shake his head in fond amusement. 

“Too bad Noct staked his claim on you; you’re being so damn cute I would gobble you up if I could,” Prompto exclaims, waving his hands at the glare he receives from his friend. “I’m kidding my man, I know he’s all yours.” He makes his way back to the caravan, but not before making a peace sign and grinning at his companions. “G’night you guys! See ya tomorrow~”

“Idiot,” Noctis mutters, but a content smile rests on his face. He nudges Zero until their faces are centimeters apart, a warm chuckle floating off his lips when he takes in how red his mate’s face is. “I have to leave when dawn hits, but I promise to return to you soon.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Zero whispers, closing the distance between them. Noctis tastes like home to the younger male and kissing him makes every bad thing in the world disappear. He smiles into it before pulling away, brushing the back of his fingers against his precious one’s cheek. “Get some sleep.”

Noctis grips his mate’s hand and presses a kiss against the palm. “Goodnight, my darling Zerorin.”


End file.
